


Tears

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [16]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Crying, Drabble, Drama, I also hate present tense, M/M, Melodramatic, POV First Person, Present Tense, Short, Silly, Tears, but it was still fun to write, i hate first person, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: For a moment, I can't remember anything.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

It's hazy. For a moment, I can't remember anything. Where I am or what happened. Just for a moment. But then I hear this ridiculous sound to my left and I open my eyes.

"You're okay." The man in the chair beside me practically sobs.

I blink at him and glance around the room. It's just the two of us in the sterile white and much too bright hospital room. I close my eyes for a moment against the light. My throat feels sore and tight and I'm thirsty. Really thirsty. But I also feel like it would hurt to swallow. I open my mouth but it feels thick.

Owen jumps up from his seat and leans on my bed. He hovers over me and shakes his head. "Don't talk." He says softly. His face is still streaked with tears, his eyes puffy like he'd been crying for hours or something silly. He reaches out and touches my face gently. Then he runs his fingers through my hair.

And it's nice. It is. And I smile at his touch.

"I almost lost you!" He says gravely.

I stare at him for a moment. I swallow and yeah I was right, it hurts. But I do it anyways and sit up a bit. He helps me and I lean back against the pillows. "Stop…" My voice comes out scratchy. "Being… dramatic…" I breathe out slowly. "It was… just… my tonsils."


End file.
